Data, i.e., electronic data, may be communicated between one or more client device(s) and a server system. The client device(s) may be adjacent to or remote from the server system. In order to communicate, a communication link may be established between the client device and the server system. Corresponding attestation and authentication techniques may allow the server system to identify the client device and to permit only authorized client devices to connect. Such techniques may not, however, provide assurance that data received by the server system is actually from the authenticated client device.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.